light at the end of darkness
by mizzcullen13
Summary: An interesting night between Damon and Bonnie turns into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie is waiting. Waiting on him to say _something. _They've been sitting in the woods for what felt like hours. Damon had called her earlier and told her to meet him at their usual spot. But this time they didn't meet in a loving embrace, or a chaste kiss. Damon had been sitting under a tree, _their tree_, to be exact, just staring at the dirt underneath him. Bonnie had came and sat silently beside him, and now she was just waiting. Bonnie placed her hand on top of Damon's, he still didn't stir, nor did he say anything. Bonnie began to feel anxious, and nervous, and something she hadn't felt around Damon in a long time…_scared._ She smiled at this thought and how her relationship with Damon had turned into…..caring…..really caring…..'oh for goodness sakes' she thought. 'maybe I cant admit it out loud but I can at least admit it to myself…._love._

Chapter 1

After katherine wasn't in the tomb, Damon became depressed. 162 years of his existence wasted on someone who could care less. Elena and Stephen were worried, Bonnie however was angry. While Elena and Stephen worried about that homicidal maniac, Bonnie was nursing her own guilt over grams death. So she began to go the only place she felt safe for some reason, grams's grave. Sometimes she'd stare at it and cry, sometimes she just stare, but as the days turned into weeks she began practicing her magic again, embracing this goddess inside her.

Damon was thirsty, he wanted to hunt…feed….kill, and ease this pain. He'd never tell Stephen, but the pain wasn't just physical. It was…dare he say it…..emotional…ugh. His heart actually hurt, he wanted to just hit the off switch but for some reason he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to just turn off his humanity tell Mystic Falls to bite his dust, and leave. So tonight, when Elena and Stephen had finally stopped looking over him like a little child and decided to go out, he also took the opportunity to leave. He was walking past the cemetery when he felt it…..power. He crouched down in fight mode. This was some serious magic, something powerful had come to Mystic Falls. What did it want?….only one way to find out. Damon quietly moved toward the cemetery. He saw a bright glow coming from a nearby tree, and he heard the powerful bean chanting. That voice was familiar, he inched closer.

Bonnie sensed someone coming and wipped her head around, only to come face to face with Damon. He for some reason had no smart remark, or insult ready for her, instead he just stared at her like he was in some type of shock.

"what are you doing here?" they both asked each other at the same time. "jinx you owe me a soda" Damon exclaimed, putting on his signature smirk, and trying to cover the shock in his expression. "go away Damon, I'm not bothering you…so don't come bothering me" she said flatly. "Bennett, why are you in the cemetery….alone…..practicing magic…..do you have a death wish…who knows what next rogue vampire will stroll into town and-" Bonnie suddenly cut him off,"it's none of your dammn bussiness, what I'm doing. And trust me if I had a death wish I'm pretty sure you'd be the first to try and fulfill it" Bonnie said coldly. For some reason, today those words hurt, any other day, he'd have handed Bonnie a penny and pointed her to the nearest well or fountain, but today since he was feeling all….ugh…emotional, he just looked at her, not harshly, but not caringly. He just stared at her.

"I'm leaving" she announced for some reason. She gathered her spell books and was about to leave when she felt his hand wrap around her wrist, she was to shocked to think of a good spell to chant and send him flying into a tree, but she didn't turn around to look at him either. Until she heard him speak, because she wanted to make sure it was the same Damon Salvatore, in the cemetery with her. "I'm sorry" Damon said his icy blue eyes boring into her soft green eyes. "what?" was all Bonnie could really say. Damon rolled his eyes, trying to stay calm, he didn't do apologies, but for some reason this witch was bringing out these things inside of him…human things…emotions…ugh. "I know that my obsession with Katherine caused this" he said pointing to grams's grave. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got you involved and I'm sorry I got Elena involved, and I'm sorry ok…now can we get past this?" Bonnie looked at Damon confused. Was this a trick. "theres nothing to get passed, I heard your apology but this doesn't mean we'll be like friends or something, because I hate you….everyone hates you….." bonnie's mind had finally started to work again and she jerked her arm away from him and began to stomp away. 'Stupid jerk' she thought. 'how dare he just come, and apologize like that makes everything ok, like that'll bring grams back, and turn back time to where this ugly mess never happened'. Bonnie got home and collapsed on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Damon was frozen as he watched her walk away. He wasn't even angry that she'd told him a truth that he knew all too well, everyone hated him. When he finally could move he made his way back to the boarding house, he sudden thirst had disappeared.

Chapter 2

The next few days were weird, Bonnie and Elena had began to rebuild their friendship. Bonnie had forgiven Stephen, and the three had began to try to make everything normal again. Execpt of course Damon. He would sometimes see them sitting together in the Mystic Grill, but instead of an insult, or smart remark, he'd ignore them, and go straight the bar, flirt with some strange woman and take her back to his house.

Bonnie sometimes actually felt herself feeling sorry for him sometimes. She hadn't told Elena and Stephen about their encounter in the cemetery, or Damon's spontaneous apology.

One night Elena suggested Bonnie come over to the boarding house and watch a movie with her and Stephan. She agreed, and found herself laying on the couch, while Elena and Stephen were on the floor curled up, asleep as the ending of From Paris with Love went off. Bonnie was slowly gathering her things, trying not to awake the sleeping couple, when she made her way over to the coat rack she bumped into something hard.

"Aww…did you enjoy movie night?" Damon asked that signature smirk back on. Bonnie stared at him, she had two options; she could respond with her usual insult and stomp away or be…..civil. Bonnie being the good person she is, decided to take the higher road.

"Yes, it wasn't my first choice movie, but it was still nice" Bonnie smiled at Damon. His grin widened, he wasn't expecting her to even respond.

"So it's a Friday night, where you heading to?" Damon said trying to prolong this conversation for some reason. He walked to the staircase, and sat down near the bottom. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon suspiciously, but she couldn't help the small smirk that crossed her face as she leaned against the stair case banister, what did he want this time? What motive could Damon have for trying to have a friendly conversation with her? "I don't know, maybe I'll call Caroline, hit a club with her" Bonnie raised her eyebrows at herself in disbelief. A club? Ha, Bonnie had never stepped foot inside a night club, nor did she plan on prolonging her Friday night, Bonnie wasn't that social.

Damon smiled at her, for some reason he was enjoying this small talk with Bonnie, but he knew for a fact that Bonnie was not the club type, she screamed Friday nights at a Barnes and Nobles, instead of on some dance floor shaking those vivacious curves, and…Damon had to stop himself from starring at Bonnie lustfully. But he decided to call her bluff and play along. "Really? A club. Well I was actually on my to Club Myst, you could ride with me" Damon said smiling and narrowing his eyes at her to see her next move. For some reason, talking to her made that stupid depressing feeling a little less terrible, and more bearable. Bonnie had been caught, but backing down would mean admitting that she wasn't this adventurous night club person, she wanted Damon to think she was, for some reason. 'Alright Bonnie Bennett you can do this….it's just a night club no prob' Bonnie thought to herself. "Sure, I guess that would be fine" she said leaning more casually on the banister than necessary, showing off her nervousness. "I'll get my keys" Damon grinned and ran upstairs at vampire speed. Before Bonnie could walk toward the door he was there opening it for her.

Chapter 3

The car ride to the club had actually been nice. Bonnie and Damon had talked about his music selection in the car, and he'd told her how he'd actually met half the rockers she loved to jam to in her room by herself. She laughed as he told her the story how he'd actually met Linkin Park at a night club and was actually the inspiration for the song paper cut. Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes at him, and then as if she'd just snapped out of some trance she shivered and realized that she was actually in the car with Damon Salvotore, alone, and …..comfortable. But before Bonnie could think more deeply on the matter they'd arrived at the club.

Bonnie held her composure. As Damon and Bonnie walked towards the club, the bouncer saw them, and ushered them over past the long line of people. "Damon….where the hell you been…you bastard"

Bonnie looked at the bouncer then at Damon who had already plastered his genuine smirk and was walking towards the man, pulling Bonnie by the wrist behind him. "J.K whats up man" The two shook hands, and J.K looked at Bonnie, then at Damon. "Nice…never seen you bring one in….but I always see you bring one or two, or you remember that one time four out" Damon laughed casually, as J.K signaled for another bouncer to lead Bonnie and Damon somewhere.

They were led to a booth beside the d.j stand and without even asking Damon was given a bottle of champagne, and two glasses. He sat back and observed the people passing and dancing in front of him. "V.I.P treatment I see" Bonnie said sitting back in the comfortable booth.

Damon looked at her, like really looked at her. She was beautiful, he'd always thought she was cute….nice piece of ass cute, but his emotions had been so caught up in the tomb and _katherine….._that he hadn't really paid attention to her. Her long curly dark brown hair, her soft green eyes, and that smooth caramel complexion, made the man in him want to touch her in places that would make her blush. This hunger for Bonnie was a strange feeling….but then he remembered how she felt about him. How she hated him, but then again she agreed to come here…she made nice with him in the car, and now she was sitting here with him, had those feelings softened. Or was she just here to prove that she wasn't some little girl. Instead of answering her, Damon leaned over and poured himself and her a glass of champagne. He handed her the glass, "you know I'm 18 right?" Bonnie said taking the glass anyway and smiling. Damon shrugged, "please I practically own this place".

After a couple of glasses Bonnie started to get a little loose and enjoy the music. Damon smiled at her as she sang along to the words of some little pop song, the young people were into these days, like she was at a karoke bar. "lets go dance" Damon finally said, Taking Bonnie's hand and leading her to dance. Bonnie did not object, instead when they finally reached the dance floor, surprisingly to herself and Damon began grinding on him to one of her favorite songs. Damon smiled as Bonnie got herself lost in the music, and all over Damon's body.

When the song suddenly changed and became a slow ballad she didn't even object when Damons arms wrapped around her waist and they began to sway together to the music. Bonnie felt Damon lean his head against hers as if they were two lovers enjoying each others company. Bonnie began to feel her stomach flutter. She'd never felt like this before, especially around Damon Salvatore. He was actually being nice to her. Now that Bonnie thought about it more. He'd been the one to try and make peace with her by apologizing. "Damon" she whispered, "I'm sorry about-" "shhh" he cut her off and smiled at her. He then twirled her around like she was a feather, and settled her back down in his arms .

Bonnie giggled and led Damon back to their private booth. She sat back down and finished her glass of champagne. "Maybe I should cut you off" he joked as he also finished his glass. Bonnie felt good, she didn't know if it was the champagne, but she just felt like doing something out of character….crazy…..yes crazy. Then suddenly Lady Gaga's love games came on .

Bonnie stood up and started swaying her hips in front of Damon, and running her hands through her hair. Damon eyes shot open and the realization of what Bonnie was doing was so shocking he was at a loss for words. Bonnie Bennett was giving him a lap dance. He blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Then suddenly Bonnie was giggling, sitting in Damon's lap with her back against his chest. Damon inhaled the scent on her neck, sweet, that was the only way to describe her…and her blood.

Suddenly one of her hands found Damon's and she coaxed him to follow her moves as he rubbed her starting from her neck traveling down to her breast, and then her lower stomach. Bonnie moaned as he rubbed her body up and down. Damon was trying to keep his emotions under control. As his hands roamed Bonnie's body. Suddenly he found himself lowering his lips against Bonnie's neck, and placing soft kisses on them. Bonnie bent over and grabbed herself another glass of champagne feeling as if she were on cloud 9. While she was drinking Damon grabbed her glass, and sat it on the table. "You've had enough", he said playfully. " I don't wanna bring you home drunk"

Bonnie giggled and slid off of Damon's lap until just her feet were on his lap. "Fine" she said playfully "lets go". As they walked toward the door, Damon brought one of his arms around Bonnie's waist, because she was stumbling a little bit. Damon looked down at her and smirked, "Stephen and Elena are going to kill me, when they found out I took you to a night club and got you drunk" Bonnie shrugged and looked up at the stars, too deep in thought about these mixed emotions she was having for Damon. He settled her into the car and they were headed down the road. "I should take you home, you can't drive in this state" he said changing his playful tone he'd kept all night to a serious one. Bonnie kept her eyes on the road, "my dad….is going to kill….me….if I come home…..like this" Bonnie said slowly trying not slur her words. Damon looked over at her and put on his signature smirk, back to his playful tone, "fine…you can spend the night, your dad thinks your with Eleana anyway"

When they finally arrived at the boarding house, Damon leaned over and whispered in Bonnie's ear, "Is another lap dance on the table?" Damon played with a strand of her hair.

Grinned at Damon, and playfully pushed his chest, "maybe…I'll want something in return though" OMG…..was Bonnie actually flirting with Damon.

But tonight she didn't care. Neither cared. Tonight they were going to release all this heartache and just lose each other in whatever was happening between the two of them.

Suddenly they stopped laughing and just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then suddenly they both attacked each other. Both their lips trying to claim the others. At vampiric speed Damon placed Bonnie's legs on both sides of his. Rubbing her breasts and trailing kisses from her lips to her neck to her breasts.

Bonnie could barely breathe. She'd never gone this far with a guy before, and of all guys Damon Salvatore. Damon began to unbutton her blouse place kisses on her breasts.

Bonnie moaned and ran her hands through Damon's hair. Bonnie felt a hardness between her legs, and suddenly became nervous. Damon already had her marked as a good girl, who didn't usually do these type of things, but she wondered if he knew she'd never…..did _it _with anyone.

But suddenly Bonnie didn't care. All she cared about was living in the moment with Damon. "We should go inside…upstairs" she said shakily. Damon looked up at her for a moment. Bonnie was initiating that they have sex. Maybe she was still a little drunk, or maybe this is just her still trying to prove that she is not a good girl.

Bonnie began to button her shirt up, when Damon stopped her. "I like you just like that" he said grinning at her. Bonnie smiled shyly as Damon opened the car door and lifted Bonnie in his arms, her legs still wrapped around his waist and into the house. He ran at vampiric speed ignoring Stephen and Elena who were still asleep….so lame….downstairs, and up to his room.

He soflty laid Bonnie down on his bed. Her hair splayed across his pillow and coaxing words for him to join her was almost to much for him to take. She looked so….pure….and he was _not pure…_to say the least.

To take her and make her his, wouldn't be right.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon, for the first time ever, had a beautiful, semi-drunk girl in his bed, and didn't no what to do. Bonnie had finally grown tired of Damon's stalling, and pulled him down on top of her, and continued where their lips had left off. Damon didn't protest the kiss, but still couldn't bring himself to taint this innocent angel.

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed as his at first passionate and hungry kisses had become chaste, and soft. He finally pulled away from her, and laid beside her in his bed, whispering in her ear. "Bonnie…..your not in your right mind…I'm to much of a gentleman…to do anything to you…tonight." Hearing this Bonnie scoffed and got up from the bed, "seriously Damon, I'm practically throwing myself at you, and your not even going to make a move. A gentleman? Please every chance you get if your not saying a sex joke….your insulting Caroline and calling her a whore, asking Elena if sex with Stephen is lame….." Bonnie continued to ramble, because deep down inside she felt as if Damon was rejecting her, and him doing that felt worse than him trying to kill her.

Bonnie was buttoning her blouse heading toward the door, when Damon stopped her. No signature smirk, but instead soft blue eyes, pouring down into her as if he is trying to look into her soul. "Yes….I'm trying to be a gentleman….I don't want you to do something you'd regret in the morning."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, trying to get past him, and make her way to the door. But Damon slid his arms around her waist, and placed a kiss on her forhead. "stay with me" the words slipped out his mouth so fast, he didn't have time to really comprehend them. But he wanted her to stay, her company had made him feel so much better, she was funny, witty, and a powerful witch goddess.

Bonnie thought about it…..sleeping with Damon…literally. They'd been getting alone, about to have sex ten minutes ago, so why not.

Bonnie sighed and let Damon lead her back to the bed. She took off her sandals, and laid back down in bed, Damon was there a second later, wrapping his arms back around her waist.

They talked for hours. Most of it about his human life, and her childhood with Elena and Caroline. Damon shared some very intimate things with Bonnie. Like how no matter how their human and vampire lives have turned out, Damon would always love his brother, and how Elena was his first friend in over 100 years. Bonnie told Damon how at first she was afraid of embracing her powers, but now she would fill empty and incomplete without them.

The next morning

Stephen and Elena woke up to the sounds of laughter and the smell of pancakes. Stephen shared a curious look with Elena, as they both walked into the kitchen.

There they found Bonnie and Damon sitting at the table laughing over who had made the best pancakes.

"Thank goodness you two are up" Bonnie said happily, "try my pancakes and tell me how delicious they are….then try Damon's and see if you can keep them down" Bonnie said playfully rolling her eyes at Damon.

"Bonnie, you spent the night?" Elena said sitting across from Bonnie and Damon and grabbing a fork. "Yea last night I was to….tired to drive home….yea I was to tired" Damon rolled his eyes, he had nothing to hide from Stephen and Elena. "More like too drunk" he said putting his arm on the back of Bonnie's chair, her eyes screamed at him, as Stephen almost choked on his orange juice. "drunk?" he said looking at Bonnie bewildered, Elena however just gave her a curious look, that said 'I want full details later even if you don't spill them all at the table'.

Bonnie tried to defend herself with Stephen. "not exactly drunk….more lik-" but Damon cut her off, "Bon you had like 7 glasses of champagne at the club" "Club?" Stephen choked out again. Damon was enjoying this. "You took her to a club?" Elena said looking from Stephen's shocked expression, to Damon's smart ass grin, to Bonnie's guilty face. "It was her idea" Damon said loving this morning entertainment. He was feeling good, back to his old humorous self good. "Bonnie? You wanted to go to a club?" Bonnie was so mad at Damon for outing her, but instead thought it was time to be grown up Bonnie and admit it. "yes I suggested the night club" she said and Elena's eyes widened a little bit in shock.

"Well did you two have fun?" Elena said trying to smooth over the subject. Damon nodded and bent over Bonnie's plate to get a piece of her pancake (hers were better) before looking Stephen directly in the eyes but addressing Elena "especially the lap dance…."

Stephen's eyes went so wide at Bonnie she thought they were going to pop out. "you gave him a lap dance?" Bonnie glared at Damon, he just shrugged his shoulders like this was not big news. "Not exactly it was more me dancing and I just happened to be in his lap while doing that" Elena was now giving Bonnie the 'did something rated M happen between you two?' look. Bonnie looked away, giving away her guilt.

"Damon did you take advantage of Bonnie?" Stephen shouted glaring at Damon. "Of course not….shes the one who wanted to have sex last night" Elena's fork dropped and she had to compose herself before she also choked on her food. She knew that Bonnie was very shy when it came to things like sex and what not, so hearing from Damon's mouth that her best friend tried to seduce him was shocking news to say the least.

"and with that I am leaving" Bonnie said standing up from the table and glaring at Damon, who put on his innocent boy charm smile. "I'll see you later Elena…bye Stephen" Elena got up and hugged Bonnie goodbye realizing that she shouldn't pressed this issue with Damon any farther _right now. _Stephen still in too much shock only looked at Bonnie and then at Damon, and then back at Bonnie.

Bonnie was at the door, when Damon stood in front of her. "No goodbye for me?" He said sarcastically. Bonnie was genuinely angry at him. Last night he was so….unDamon….and now he seemed to be back to that stupid jerk vampire he'd always been. "No" bonnie said flatly, debating on whether or not to chant a spell to get him out of her way.

Damon then looked into her eyes, she was actually upset, maybe he'd taking it a little bit to far. He just couldn't help upsetting Stephen, and shocking Elena. "Fine…I shouldn't have told them all that transpired last night" he said his playful tone still there, but his blue eyes turning serious. "Hmmph" was all Bonnie could say. So Damon did the only thing he could do to get back in her good graces. He leaned down kissed her, at first Bonnie was unresponsive to the kiss, but finally gave in after he started rubbing his hands through her hair.

When Damon finally broke the kiss, he smiled. He'd enjoyed that, not in a 'next time were going to the bedroom' type way, but in a nice, the way a man who wants to give a woman the world type kiss. That was weird.

"Goodbye Damon" Bonnie said shyly, and walked outside to her car. "Goodbye Bon" he said playfully. When Damon turned around he could see Stephen and Elena standing in the doorway of the kitchen, witnesses to what had just happened. "What is going on!" Elena said, worried that Damon might just be using her friend for some type of sick joke, or he might just be bored. Stephen however was staring at his brother, with shocked eyes. Not because he'd just seen Bonnie actually accept a kiss from him, but because Damon had kissed Bonnie with such tenderness he didn't Damon was capable of. And because the way Damon looked at Bonnie, he knew for some reason, no matter all the shifty suspect things Damon did, that his intentions were good.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't have one earlier. This is my first fan fic ever, thank you guys for the reviews!

Oh and I don't own anything related to TVD…..R&R please!

2 weeks later

Bonnie was sitting in the forest under a large oak tree. The sun was shining bright, and the wind was calmly blowing.

Bonnie was waiting for Damon. They'd been meeting here for the past two weeks, same time everyday. Sometimes they'd talk, sometimes they'd make out, and sometimes Damon would help her learn new spells.

Bonnie was looking through one of her spell books when she heard a tree branch snap. She smiled he was always trying to sneak up on her, claiming that he wanted to 'keep her on her toes'.

"I know its you Damon" Bonnie said smiling and still looking down at her book. "Are you sure?" Damon said, trying to disguise his voice like he was some type of ghost. Bonnie decided to play along.

"Oh….well…who are you?" she said, pretending to be a scared little girl.

"hmmm" Damon's spooky voice said, like he was in deep contemplation.

"seriously Damon I kno-" Bonnie said, before Damon jumped down from a tree and grabbed her from behind by the waist.

"Oh Damon…you scared me…" Bonnie said pretending to be surprised and out of breathe.

Damon laughed and kissed her cheek. Bonnie smiled. She wasn't sure what her and Damon were, but she liked it. She knew he cared for her, and she for him. But other than that their relationship was puzzling to them.

Stephen and Elena had accepted their mysterious relationship, and they were the only two who actually knew about it. In public or in front of Caroline, Matt, and Tyler, she was still single and not so ready to mingle Bonnie, and he was still sarcastic psychopath Damon.

Bonnie sat under the tree, laying her head in Damon's lap, as she thought about their relationship. She wanted to ask Damon, what this was, but she was just to nervous.

Then as if he could read her mind Damon began to speak.

"After Katherine's deceit, I wasn't sure what I wanted out of this existence any more. But then you came along, and _we _happened, and now I know that maybe there is some hope for me, hope that you'll want and desire my presence as much as I desire yours."

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other with so much passion that it sent a shiver down her backside.

Damon kissed her, and before Bonnie knew it they had somehow changed positions and she was lying face up on the ground, with Damon on top of her.

As if unspoken words and agreements were being made, they both began to claw at each other with such hunger, Damon himself was nervous. He'd never felt this way about someone, not even _katherine,_ he'd never wanted someone so badly as the way he wanted Bonnie. They'd never gone this far since the night they went to the club, so he feel the nervousness radiating off of Bonnie.

He placed slow kisses from her neck to her breast and down to her stomach. Bonnie's breath caught in her throat as the ecstasy of what Damon was causing her, hit her like a wrecking ball. She helped Damon pull his shirt off, as he hiked up her skirt and continued to kiss her neck. Bonnie could feel Damon's arousal between her legs. Trying to not show off her nervousness she boldly grabbed Damon's belt buckle and began to undo it. But her head was spinning so much her fingers seemed to get tangled up in each other and she ended up tightening it, instead of actually taking it off. Damon laughed, and Bonnie let a nervous giggle.

Damon then pulled her hands away and undid his belt himself. Bonnie's hands then returned and she assisted him in taking off his jeans. Bonnie then felt Damon slide her panties down her legs and onto the ground. Then she felt one of Damon's fingers sliding in and out of her wet core. Bonnie moaned as Damon then began to kiss her mouth, and continue to work his fingers inside her. Before Bonnie knew it she was spilling over, and soaking Damon's fingers with her desire.

Bonnie felt Damon pull his fingers out of her and she watched him lick his fingers, before continuing to kiss her. Bonnie was in such a daze of pleasure she didn't even feel Damon enter her until he was sliding up and down her walls. She moaned in pleasure, the feeling of being stretched for the first time like this foreign, but amazing.

Bonnie soon felt her walls tighten against Damon, and her orgasm was so strong, she screamed so loud the birds fled from the trees above they had been comfortably nesting in.

After they were both too tired to move, they looked at each other. They knew without saying a word, that this whatever it was, was forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon sat against the tree, looking down. He felt Bonnie place her hand on top of his. He was nervous to say the least. Because even though he knew she cared for him, he didn't know how deep that caring went.

In 2 months she'd be going to college in New York along with Elena, Stephen, and Caroline. He needed to know that this was real and he needed to tell her how he felt, how he was in love with her, and would be forever.

So finally after complete silence he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white envelope, and handed it to Bonnie.

Bonnie, just happy that Damon was showing some sign that he was still on planet earth, took the envelope and slowly opened it. Bonnie gasped at what she saw, two plane tickets to Italy, apparently the flight left tomorrow morning.

Damon tried to read her face, he wasn't sure what her expression meant. "A graduation present", Damon proclaimed. "I was thinking since you've always wanted to travel, that this could be a start." "Oh Damon this is so exciting….I can't belie-" she was about to jump up and do some type of happy dance, when his hands grabbed hers, and brought her back to reality.

"This to me is real. I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do with your life….I'll always be there for you and …." Damon was struggling to make what was in his heart into sentences in order to convey his feelings to her. When he paused to regroup Bonnie studied his face.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out the words Damon had been trying to say, and wanted to hear from her, "I love you!" she yelled, unnecessarily loud, considering the fact that they were face to face only a few inches away from each other.

Damon couldn't breathe, she said it. She proclaimed herself to be his, this perfect angel….his.

Damon kissed her, and Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon then broke the kiss, to soon for Bonnie's taste in order to finish what he started.

"You have been the bright light that has shined at the end of all the darkness I have faced in my existence….I love you Bonnie, and I will love you forever."

A tear slid down Bonnie's cheek, and Damon wiped it away with his thumb. But Bonnie shook her head, laughing "no emotional things today….lets discuss what we are going to do in Italy!"

Damon then leaned back up against the tree and Bonnie laid her head on his chest as they discussed the things they were going to see, and do in Italy.


End file.
